


The Christmas Gift

by angylinni



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lee have duty together on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jakoby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jakoby).



“I've always loved this time of year,” Lee said as he stood in the hangar bay looking out the windows at the gently falling snow.  
“What are you, cracked?” Kara said rubbing her hands up and down her arms. “I hate this time of year. It's just another way to make you feel guilty for all the crap you've done during the year and make you buy people stuff to make up for it.”  
“That's pretty cynical, even for you, Kara,” Lee said, glancing over his shoulder at her.  
She snorted. “Whatever. At least working today means that I get New Year's Eve off. I have some serious plans that involve copious amounts of alcohol and a long night of taking everyone's money at cards.” Flipping the page on her clipboard, she walked over to the parts bin and began inventorying.  
“When don't your plans involve copious amounts of alcohol?” Lee asked as he turned away from the falling snow and walked over to begin helping her count.  
She looked up with a quick grin. “Tonight, apparently. Now count, I want to get this done.”  
“What did you do to pull duty tonight?” Lee asked as he reached for the clipboard and pulled a sheet free before handing it back to her. He moved over one bin and began counting.  
“I volunteered,” Kara said, marking down her count before moving onto the next small bin.  
“Why would you do that?” Lee asked, stopping and looking over at her.  
“Because I don't have any family to celebrate with, so I let someone that did have the night off,” Kara replied, keeping her gaze firmly on the bin she was picking through.  
Lee stared at her but she ignored him, moving on to the next bin once she had finished the one she'd been working on. He sighed and let it slide. He knew that if he pushed her, she'd retreat behind an icy wall of silence and he didn't feel like dealing with it tonight of all nights.  
Kara finally looked up and rotated her head on her shoulders, wincing as the muscles protested at being in the same position for too long. She glanced around, but Lee wasn't anywhere close. With a sigh, she reached up and began to knead the tight knot. Strong fingers pushed hers out of the way as they dug into her neck, forcing the muscles to relax. “Gods, that feels amazing, Lee.”  
“You're welcome,” he said, warm breath fanning across her neck. “Although I do expect a return on the favor.”  
“Gladly,” Kara said as she rotated her head without any pain this time. “If yours feels as tight as mine was, I'm sorry.” She turned around as she spoke, flashing him a grin. “Spin it, flyboy and let's get those knots worked out.”  
Lee turned obediently and sighed in bliss as her strong fingers found each and every tight knot, kneading them until they disappeared. “Thanks,” he said, stretching as she finished.  
“Welcome.” Kara let her fingers linger slightly on the sleek curve of his nape before biting her lip and dropping her hands to her sides. Glancing at the clock, she frowned. “Do you realize it's almost midnight?”  
“I know, I was coming to find you to make you take a break,” Lee said. “I thought we could raid the mess. I doubt anyone's still around, but there should be something in the fridge.”  
“You read my mind,” Kara said, turning towards the bay doors. “Hey look, it's still snowing.”  
Lee glanced over at the huge windows set into the heavy steel doors. “So it is, I hope we can get off base.”  
“Wouldn't be the first time I was snowed in somewhere,” Kara said as they walked towards the hallway leading to the mess. “Although the company wasn't this good.”  
Lee's smile stretched from ear to ear. “I'm glad it was you tonight, too.”  
“I'm starving,” Kara said, smiling brightly to cover the small frisson of heat that she felt at his words. “Race you.”  
“Kara!” Lee said as she took off, bounding down the hallway towards the swinging doors. “Not fair!”  
“I never claimed to be fair,” she called back over her shoulder as she hit the doors with her palms, slapping them open before she raced through them. “Loser has to clean up!”  
Lee burst through the doors a second after she did and they both laughed. He slung his arm around her shoulder. “Winner has to find the food.”  
“Done,” she said, wrapping her arm around his waist and leading him back to the kitchen. “Winners choice,” she said as they stepped into the cavernous room. She made her way to the fridges and pulled the first one open, groaning in delight at the abundance of food she found. Reaching in, she grabbed the makings for sandwiches as Lee moved off to find the bread. She met him at the counter with her hands full of meats and cheeses as he pulled out several slices.  
“Did you find pickles?” He asked as she grabbed two slices and began to build a towering sandwich.  
“Yeah, couldn't grab them though, hands too full,” she said as she spread mayo on her bread. “Left door,” she said as she nodded towards the fridges.  
“Don't eat all the roast,” he said as he walked back to the fridge and pulled it open, scanning for the jar of pickles. Reaching in, he grabbed them and walked quickly back to the counter before Kara managed to slap all the meat onto her sandwich.  
“I saved you some,” she said as she lifted the sandwich to her mouth and took a big bite. A groan of pleasure escaped her as she ate. “Gods, so good,” she mumbled as she chewed.  
Lee glanced down at the counter. A sandwich sat there, identical to her own minus the pickles he'd gone to get. “You made me one?”  
She smiled before taking another bite. “Don't say I didn't get you anything for Christmas,” she mumbled through a mouth full of sandwich.  
Lee patted his pocket and pulled out a small, wrapped box. “Don't say I didn't get you a present either,” he said, setting it on the counter and reaching for the sandwich. He opened the jar of pickles and took one out, taking a bite of it before taking a bite of his sandwich. “Delicious,” he groaned happily.  
Kara's gaze darted between the box and Lee, her sandwich all but forgotten. Setting it down onto the counter, she reached for the box, carefully pulling it open.  
Lee watched out of the corner of his eye, smiling as she opened it like it was the only present she'd ever gotten. A cold wash of guilt seeped through him, quite possibly it was the only present she'd ever gotten. Being Socrata Thrace's child couldn't have been easy. They didn't talk about it, but scuttlebutt said that Kara had a difficult childhood and that's one of the reasons she acted the way she did.  
Kara had finally peeled the paper off the box and was pulling it open. Lee set his sandwich down and leaned a hip against the counter, watching her. She opened the lid of the small box and grinned as she saw the miniature viper keychain sitting on a puff of cotton inside. Reaching in, she pulled it out and let it dangle from her finger, a wide smile stretching across her face. “You got me my own viper?”  
Lee's smile was as wide. “Of course, what else would I get the best pilot in the Fleet?” He asked, reaching out to pull her into a hug. “Merry Christmas, Kara Thrace.”  
“Merry Christmas Lee Adama,” she said as she hugged him tightly, her viper clutched tightly in her fist.


End file.
